


бойся, это я

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blindfolds, Frottage, Kink Party, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Secret Crush, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Ван Ибо встречает на kink-вечеринке Сяо Чжаня — человека, в которого давно и безответно влюблён. Сяо Чжань, оставаясь инкогнито, позволяет сделать с собой... всякое.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 17





	бойся, это я

**Author's Note:**

> Ван Ибо очень coolguy, но редкостный лопух.
> 
> упоминается система «светофор», где зелёный - продолжаем, желтый - замедление, обсуждение, красный - стоп.
> 
> упоминается теле-медицина, как процедуры, проводящиеся под частичным удаленным контролем.
> 
> арт https://twitter.com/no_vivi1

Ван Ибо приходит на вечеринку, что называется, по старой памяти, он даже уже не уверен, год здесь не был, чуть меньше, может. Как раз, когда на новую работу в госпиталь устроился. Сначала времени совсем не было, оказалось, что должности-то его умения соответствовали, а вот ожиданиям - нет. 

А потом он столкнулся с доктором Сяо, и, даже когда время появилось, он уже настолько вляпался, что секс для него перестал быть развлечением, а стал каким-то дурацким напоминанием о журавле в небе. Лучше уж честный адреналин на треке.

Он переодевается в гардеробной кабинке, и выходит в кожаных брюках, которые заправлены в высокие ботинки, и асимметричной портупее. Ну, и кожаная полумаска на нем привычно. Хостесс и парни в гардеробе улюлюкают и кричат, ура, круто, что ты вернулся. Это приятно его согревает, и он ныряет в озабоченную толпу девиантов в куда лучшем настроении, чем пришёл.  


  
Он бесцельно бродит по залам, вяло отнекиваясь от предложений, но постепенно пропитываясь похотью, и даже начиная интересоваться некоторым происходящим более прочих. Пялиться откровенно не принято, кроме тех случаев, когда на это специально рассчитывают, и есть подиум или просто расставленные вокруг кресла. Но бросить быстрый взгляд, немного посмотреть через поток других гостей, не будучи навязчивым, такое не порицается.

Не зря же, в конце концов, все происходит тут, на вечеринке. Не зря раздетые нижние сидят в ошейниках у ног своих разодетых хозяев, не зря плетки жалят спины и ягодицы там и так, как надо. Всё не зря — тут поймут и оценят. Поддержат и не осудят. Наконец он начинает ощущать, что скучал по этому зеркальному его гонкам миру пиковых эмоций. Жажды, нужды, помноженного на них удовольствия; боли, страха, свободы. 

У него тут много знакомых. Он немного помогал с открытием и поддерживал вечеринки в начале, дружен с хозяевами, перезнакомился с завсегдатаями, был довольно популярен, и даже умудрился ни разу сильно не накосячить. Так что, он останавливается поздороваться, и иногда посмотреть на чью-то работу. 

Шикарный парень, вздернутый в воздух в переплетении джутовых верёвок, заметив его, мгновенно выключается из режима «сейчас умру или, по крайней мере, кончу», делает удивленную гримасу, подмигивает, и снова весь поглощён эротическим экстазом. Ван Ибо сдерживается, чтобы ржать только про себя, — бондажист, трудившийся над Эм Чэнем явно заметил и недоволен. Но Ибо не собирается ему объяснять, что Цзэси пластичен ровно вот до такой степени, и ловить свою Верхнюю самооценку под ботинками Ибо нет нужды.

Меланхоличная, пока вы не узнаете ее поближе, и не начнёте видеть пляшущих демонов в троллячих глазах в моменты самых безэмоциональных высказываний, Госпожа Рика развлекается сразу с двумя красавчиками. Ибо едва замечает ее в дальнем конце зала, и идёт поприветствовать. Он задерживается перекинуться парой слов с ещё одними знакомыми - парочкой, зататуированной настолько, что они кажутся самыми одетыми на вечеринке, хотя на самом деле на них нет ничего, кроме художественно прилепленного в районе гениталий и не особого обильного глянцевого чёрного тейпа. Сплошная иллюзия. Слишком шумно, чтобы договориться насчёт визита в их тату-салон, и Ибо говорит, что напишет, желает приятного вечера, и продолжает идти в сторону уединенного, но не отделенного при этом от общего зала пятачка, занятого Рикой и ее мальчиками.

Одного из них Рика пугает. Ибо и сам любит эту дурацкую практику — ты вроде и знаешь, что все максимально просто и безопасно, но страшно пиздец. Высокий стройный парень в одних узких виниловых шортах и полумаске, ну и в высоких ботинках на шнуровке, сидит на кожаной банкетке, широко раздвинув ноги, а Рика лупит по сиденью перед ним коротким стеком. Парень ещё в повязке поверх полумаски, закрывающей глаза для пущего ужаса, хотя Ибо не уверен, ужаснее видеть или не видеть, как к твоим яйцам со свистом приближается стек. Степень ужаса у парня хорошая, и его худощавое, но подкачанное тело, напряжено под спотом, освещающим только его. Почти полностью в тени остаётся второй красавчик, который старательно обсасывает пальцы на поднятых, и скрещённых в запястьях руках первого. Он полностью затянут в латекс, на нем белый парик-каре и понять, что это не девочка, можно только имея некоторую кхм. насмотренность. 

Рика жестами показывает, что рада его видеть, посылает ему пяток разных сердечек и такими же дурацкими жестами просьбу остаться. Ибо и сам рад дождаться финала, ему всё нравится в этой кажущейся приватности, и он готов побыть тут сколько надо, позалипать на красивые небритые икры и худые бёдра с длинными мускулами, на бицепсы задранных вверх рук и блестящий в направленном свете пресс с блядской дорожкой, порочно уходящей под шорты. На подозрительно знакомый голос, хрипло считающий после каждого удара.

— Восемнадцать.  
— Девятнадцать. 

Ибо отлепляет глаза от мышц на бёдрах парня, сжимающихся, удерживающих себя на месте, хотя так инстинктивно хочется закрыться. И поднимает взгляд к его лицу. К его шее и линии челюсти, которые Ибо в своих фантазиях уже обкончал сто раз, к губам, которые произносят после короткого резкого вдоха «двадцать». На них Ибо дрочить себе не разрешает, потому что потом смотреть не может на них в госпитале. Однажды доктору Сяо пришлось повторить ему два раза в чем проблема с его планшетом, потому что Ибо не слышал ни звука, глядя, как шевелятся эти полные, изогнутые, яркие... невозможно.

На ебучую родинку под губой, не оставляющую места сомнениям. На неё и дрочить не надо, это Ибина полярная, блядь, обожаемая звезда. 

Звонкий шлепок кожаной петли на конце стека об кожаную поверхность банкетки выводит Ибо из ступора осознания.

— Двадцать один.

Ибо показывает Рике знаками, что хочет поменяться с ней местами. Она расширяет глаза в удивлении, переспрашивает, правильно ли поняла. Ибо кивает ей изо всех сил, умоляюще складывает ладони, тычет в сторону Сяо Чжаня, красавчика, обретшего теперь имя и значение, мол, спроси, пожалуйста.

За время этой пантомимы Рика наносит ещё один удар. В конце концов она пожимает плечами, и подходит к Сяо Чжаню.

— Шон, ты позволишь моему коллеге задать тебе вопрос?

— Да.

— Шон, позволь мне закончить счёт, — говорит Ван Ибо близко с ухом Сяо Чжаня, его голос хорошо слышен, задержка дыхания Сяо Чжаня тоже хорошо слышна. И пока он не успел отказать, Ван Ибо продолжает, — Рика готова за меня поручиться.

— Да, Шон, я доверяю мистеру Трейсеру, и останусь здесь, с тобой, до конца счета, если ты согласишься, — ровно отзывается Рика, тоже наклонившись поближе, чтобы музыка не заглушила ни одно из ее драгоценных слов.

Губы Сяо Чжаня беззвучно произносят «мистер Трейсер», и немного изгибаются в улыбке. И он говорит:  
— Да, я согласен.

Слова согласия отзываются, кажется, непосредственно в животе Ибо, такие сладкие, такие желанные. Пусть пока на такую фигню, да ещё и фактически отобранную у другого партнера. 

Рика быстро инструктирует его о договорённостях: орудие не менять, без лишних разговоров, не трогать ни руками ни стеком, счёт до 30, осталось восемь. Если счёт сбивается, удар не засчитывается. 

Сабчонок Рики все это время продолжает вылизывать пальцы Сяо Чжаня, и явно не перестанет до прямого приказа

Ван Ибо примеривается, рассекая воздух в стороны. Эти движения слышны, несмотря на музыку и шум разговоров в зале, и Сяо Чжань ёжится, не понимая, что происходит.

Ван Ибо размахивается, и шлепает банкетку между послушно разведённых ног Сяо Чжаня. Он считает чуть охрипшим голосом, и дёргается, кажется, большем чем раньше. Доверяет ему меньше? Или причина все же в другом? 

К двадцать шестому, глядя на румянец и участившееся дыхание, Ван Ибо весь внутренне обмирает от счастья. Он гей, точно! Не то, чтобы он раньше сильно сомневался, но такое явное подтверждение делает его жутко счастливым. 

Рика тоже, все, разумеется видит, показывает большой палец, и даже подмигивает, жутковато не прищуриваясь закрывая один глаз, как сломанная кукла. Ибо в таком восторге, что даже такую явную странность воспринимает как милую тематическую особенность, и решает выебнуться.

Он чуть меняет своё положение, и лупит следующий удар очень близко параллельно с ногой Сяо Чжаня. Так близко, что часть бедра, не закрытая шортами, чувствует движение воздуха. Со всхлипом Сяо Чжань произносит: двадцать семь. Второй его ноге достаётся то же самое. Он напряжен так сильно, что начинает дрожать. И Ибо с затаенным восторгом видит, как шорты на Сяо Чжане начинают сидеть плотнее. Его собственные плотные кожаные штаны скрывают обычно все до последнего.

Ван Ибо считает, что это отличное завершение счёта - ещё два симметричных удара, хорошее воздействие, хорошее состояние. Но вместо двадцати девяти слышит тишину. Ничего не происходит. Ничего во внешности Сяо Чжаня не говорит о том, что ему слишком. Он просто молчит. Рика стоит, широко раскрыв глаза. Его сердце ёкает, и он подлетает и громко шепчет в ухо Сяо Чжаню:  
— Цвет?!

Тот довольно ровным голосом отвечает:  
— Зелёный.

Ибо возвращается на своё место, и все повторяется ещё раз. Сяо Чжань не превращает это в фарс, затягивая слишком надолго, и в итоге получает свои два финальных счёта. Ибо слегка взбешён внутри, это такое свежее ощущение. Его не оскорбили, но слегка щелкнули по носу. За самоуверенность? Влезание в чужую практику? Он не знает, но хочет реванш.

Сяо Чжань пытается опустить руки, но саб Рики неожиданно легко их удерживает. Рика в голос хихикает, и говорит, прекращай, Бейли, и помоги снять повязку Шону. Бейли немедленно подчиняется, и Сяо Чжань роняет руки на колени, встряхивая кистями.

Ибо внутренне замирает от восторга, вот сейчас, сейчас он увидит его, и они будут неловко объясняться, и чем черт не шутит, может проведут остаток вечера вместе.

Но выражение лица Сяо Чжаня вообще не изменяется, пока он встаёт с банкетки и делает шаг в их с Рикой сторону. 

— Благодарю, Шон. И приношу свои извинения за изменение договорённости, — говорит ему Рика.

— Благодарю Вас, госпожа Рика, мне было очень приятно провести с Вами эту сессию, — Сяо Чжань легко кланяется ей, и поворачивает лицо со спокойной улыбкой к Ван Ибо.

Вселенная Ибо разваливается прямо сейчас, под этим спокойным темным взглядом. Конечно, разве господин доктор захочет увидеть его, вечно взмыленного мальчишку из госпиталя, где он даже не врач, — айти, сервис, обслуга навроде уборщиков. Он пришёл сюда как раз встретиться с таким как мистер Трейсер - молодым красивым домом, ради которого даже авторитетные люди вроде Госпожи Рики готовы нарушать правила. И только это ему и будет интересно. И видно.

— Мистер Трейсер...

— Я тоже признателен, мистресс Рика, — говорит Ван Ибо глядя ему через плечо, — благодарю за эту сессию и оказанную услугу. Приятно было увидеть вас вновь.

— Благодарю, Шон. Прошу прощения за вмешательство, — переводит он взгляд на Сяо Чжаня.

— Мистер Трейсер, я хотел бы попросить прощения за неподобающее поведение, — Ибо просто кивает, поэтому Сяо Чжань продолжает, — и принести вам... личные... извинения...

Рика просто разворачивается и уходит, посмеиваясь, обнимая за шею своего Бейли. Наверное, за сегодняшний вечер она выдала годовой запас эмоций.

Ван Ибо все ещё переживает крах своей реальной личности, но, как ни крути, тут он личность немного другая. Так что он склоняет голову к плечу и говорит иронично:  
— Ты просишь наказания за нарочно нарушенный счёт?

— Да, мистер Трейсер, — и он смиренно смотрит в пол.

Немного странно ревновать к себе самому, но то, что Сяо Чжань сделал это специально, ещё даже не видя его, в расчете на наказание, и теперь, не получив его, не стесняется вот так выпрашивать, заставляет Ибо думать, что ему... все равно? Все равно, кто? Рика, неизвестный мистер Трейсер, он лицом к лицу. Так голоден за Темой? 

Ибо даже теряется, не предполагая соразмерности наказания этой ситуации, и мгновенно пронёсшиеся перед его глазами картины, где он разными способами наказывает Сяо Чжаня вообще подвешивают ему мозг. Но тут явно есть человек с планом.

— Ты имеешь ввиду что-то конкретное?

Сяо Чжань улыбается, опустив голову, и одно это уже означает «да» на все его просьбы. Как и в госпитале. Как, наверное, всегда. Он делает знак, что хочет сказать на ухо, Ибо кивает, и каждый сантиметр приближения голого торса Сяо Чжаня к его почти голому, повышает температуру, кажется, градусов на десять. К моменту, когда Сяо Чжань склоняется к его уху, он уже просто сгоревший пепел, и произнесенное: «Позволь тебе отсосать», развеивает его по воздуху в ничто.

Сяо Чжань быстро отступает назад, и снова эта потаённая улыбка в пол. Ибо тупо смотрит на него глазами, расширившимися так, что, кажется, они стали больше прорезей в маске. Жар возбуждения прокатывается по нему почти болезненными волнами, и ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы стоять неподвижно.

Сяо Чжань возвращается к его уху, и говорит:  
— Пожалуйста.

Ибо собирает себя по молекулам, и, наконец, отвечает:  
— Вообще не выглядит наказанием, но отказываться не стану.

И они, Ибо спереди, Сяо Чжань чуть сзади и сбоку, идут в дальние альковы, где рейтинг происходящего ещё повышался, и куда Ван Ибо никогда не ходил, потому что, знаете шутку, мол, шёл-шёл, упал на чей-то хуй, так вот там это было легче легкого, а Ван Ибо как-то к анонимности был прохладен. К тому же, все время приходилось отлавливать пытающихся случайно упасть на его. 

В этих залах уже много голых тел на грани оргазма или на грани пятого оргазма, или вечно на грани эйджеры. Все извивается, стонет и пахнет как секс, как латекс, как смазка. Ибо прислоняется к стене, близко к входу, где ещё посвободнее, и кивает Сяо Чжаню — давай.

Сяо Чжань опускается на колени, и расстёгивает молнию, поглядывая вверх из-под ресниц. Ибо боится поверить в эти взгляды, в аккуратные руки, ловко стягивающие с него штаны. В тёплый хриплый выдох, уже чувствующийся на коже, когда на нем не оказывается белья. В плечи, перекатывающиеся из-за движений рук, ласкающих, раскатывающих презерватив, в темную макушку, начавшую ритмично двигаться над его членом. 

Жалеет, что нет кольца на член, чтобы это продолжалось бы хоть сколько нибудь долго. Чтобы челюсть Сяо Чжаня затекла и болела, чтобы его грудь была залита слюной, и губы распухли, стершись о подбритые в паху волосы. Чтобы на его коленях остались синяки и ссадины от синтетики ковролина. Чтобы он хотел кульминации, продолжения, кончить. Чтобы заебать его хотя бы так.

Он стаскивает Сяо Чжаня со своего члена, крепко взяв за волосы, и прижимает его лицом к складке паха, к основанию члена.  
— Лижи.

Сяо Чжань высовывает язык, длинный, острый и напряженный, и лижет. Дразнит мошонку и короткие волоски на лобке, и его этот язык почему-то так хорошо видно, и этот вид непристойный и развратный до такой степени, что Ван Ибо понимает, что ничего особо не выгадал, и времени у него не много. Так что он снова зажимает в кулаке волосы Сяо Чжаня, и начинает трахать его рот, направляя голову, и, когда стоны в его член становятся уже непрерывным скулежом, аккуратно наступает на пах Сяо Чжаня через шорты, надавливая подошвой ботинка, чувствуя движение навстречу. 

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него снизу вверх, ресницы блестят от слез, лицо покраснело и Ибо больше не может сдерживаться.  
— Можешь кончить, — говорит он хрипло, счастливый, что голос не сломался, и Сяо Чжань закатывает глаза, трясётся и трется об его ботинок, хватается за лодыжку, прижимаясь сильнее, и больше Ибо ничего не видит, потому что откидывается на стену и старается остаться стоять, пока оргазм выносит из него, кажется, все кости и кровь и мозги.

Нечеловеческим усилием Ибо перемещает их к широкому креслу неподалёку, и сажает Сяо Чжаня себе на колени, и они обнимаются несколько минут молча, дыша друг другом, и приходя в себя. Сяо Чжань говорит Ибо куда-то в ключицу:  
— Мне нужно отойти на десять минут. Я вернусь...

— Конечно, — отвечает Ибо, думая, как мерзко должно быть под виниловыми шортами сейчас, — Сходить с тобой?

— Нет, нет необходимости.

— Хорошо. Я буду здесь.

Сяо Чжань не возвращается ни через десять минут, ни через двадцать. Ибо не хочет верить, что его оставили вот так, но это становится все очевиднее с каждой минутой, и он сидит, окружённый столькими чужими чувствами, как средоточие одиночества и пустоты, и хочет не чувствовать больше ничего и никогда. И горечью, которая сочится, кажется, из всех пор его тела, он сейчас затопит всё вокруг и себя, как Алиса слезами. И выплывать не станет.

К нему подходит девушка из гардероба, и тормошит за плечо.  
— Трейсер, Трейсер, там у тебя случилось на работе что-то. Уже минут пятнадцать орет телефон, он вообще не замолкает, и мы его достали, извини, и звук выключили, и в зарядку воткнули, он звонит и сообщения валятся не переставая, иди посмотри.

Ибо идёт за ней к гардеробу и без особого интереса смотрит на действительно заваленный звонками и сообщениями экран. Там его просят, требуют, умоляют приехать, потому что завтра пробная теле-операция, и перед ней видеоконференция, и то ли все сломалось само, то ли в попытках подготовки, но, пока взрослые дяди чинят большие проблемы, кто-то нужен заниматься текущими. При уровне информатизации их госпиталя, текущих проблем бывает много, даже и в такое время.

Ибо пишет короткое: «сейчас буду», и едет.

Сеть то работает, то нет, госпитальный сервер то лежит, то игнорирует часть баз по непонятному признаку. Ибо носится по всей больнице в попытках уменьшить ущерб, но, судя по всему, пока не закончат подготовку к завтрашнему, все так и будет. Ибо идёт искать начальника своего отдела с просьбой не трогать больничную сеть в выписанные промежутки времени по обходам и выдаче препаратов, и находит его в компании главврача, директора госпиталя, юриста, Сяо Чжаня, ещё нескольких чрезвычайно недовольных руководителей, беседующих с группой тоже не особо счастливых людей онлайн.

При виде Сяо Чжаня Ибо просто замирает, сердце бьется в горле холодным распирающим комом - развлёкся, и поехал на смену? Как дальше существовать, Ибо не понимает. Начальник Ибо подходит к нему, и выходит с ним в коридор, и говорит, что до следующего дня все остаётся в текущем положении, а проблемы с теле-оборудованием они станут уже решать завтра, когда будут доступны сотрудники провайдера и производителя. 

Ибо спрашивает про технические детали и уже сочувствует себе завтрашнему. И, не особо надеясь на ответ, интересуется вообще положением дел с операцией. В целом он о ней что-то, конечно, знает, про неё разговаривают давно, — передовые технологии, прославленный врач с другого континента должен работать с командой из их госпиталя онлайн, направляя и отслеживая ошибки метода в прямой трансляции. Начальник говорит, что пока все в силе, и даже хорошо, что они теперь все задублируют и перестрахуются, ну а если совсем уж не получится, придётся пациенту соглашаться на классические методы вместо новаторских, и уж доктор Сяо вот он, рядом, во плоти. Второй, так сказать, состав. Печально, конечно, важный пиар проект, инвесторы любят инновационное, — однокоренные, наверное, потому что, шутит начальство, отпуская его работать дальше.

На звуках имени Ибо уже выключился, и кивал и прощался автоматически. Как же дальше быть, в ужасе думает Ибо в лифте, наверное, придётся уволиться, потому что невыносимо. Думать, видеть. Собирается кое-как, и почти отвлекается суетой - перезагрузить, включить, выключить, подгрузить, перезапустить... Ибо бегает с этажа на этаж, все не сложное, но муторное, и только подходя к очередному вызову удивляется тихому темному пространству, это амбулаторные кабинеты, и сейчас здесь никого нет, даже из дверей всего пара открыты и освещены. 

Ибо сверяется со своим планшетом, все верно, это здесь, отдельная процедурная через два номера, судя по дверям. Он заходит внутрь и видит Сяо Чжаня, улыбающегося ему.

— З-здравствуйте, доктор Сяо, чем могу помочь вам? — голос Ибо сух и безжизнен, как январская трава.

— Что за фокусы, Ибо? Что ты здесь изображаешь? Ладно, пока ты изображал там крутого Дома, это было даже забавно, и я тебе подыграл, но это уж слишком.

— ... Так ты узнал меня?!

— В каком смысле узнал? Я туда за тобой и пришёл. Увидел фотографии, и на них узнал. Три раза ходил, пока дождался.

— Но почему тогда здесь...? — Ибо уже шепчет, и руки у него так дрожат, что рабочему планшету грозит безвременная смерть на плиточном полу.

— Но это же ты от меня бегаешь полгода. Я думал, что понимаешь, что здесь нельзя. Здесь меня уволят. Хотя, скорее тебя. Думаю никто из нас этого не хочет. Но сегодня... вот этот покерфейс твой сейчас. Что за херня?! — Сяо Чжэнь кладёт раскрытую ладонь прямо на лицо Ибо, и тянет ее вниз, цепляя пальцами губы, оставаясь цепляться за нижнюю.

— А я думал, ты просто меня не узнал, потому что я...

— Но это же невозможно! Вот ты же меня узнал? — Ибо решает не говорить, что пару минут его ноги и пресс были для него совершенно безымянно прекрасными, — да и как ты себе представляешь, я бы разрешил поменяться кому-то левому с Рикой? А потом?! Ты посмотри на меня, как ты вообще обо мне такое думаешь?

— Но имя то как? Клубные фотографии же не подписаны, а у тебя глаза были завязаны!

— Ты совсем, что ли, дурак, Ибо? У тебя на всю мотоциклетную куртку сзади надпись. Я узнал, что ты Трейсер, кажется, ещё раньше твоего настоящего имени. На рюкзаке. На планшетке наклейка!!! Я тебя прибью сейчас!

— Я совсем дурак.— соглашается Ибо, звуча очень виновато и совершенно счастливо. Свалившееся на него облегчение весит, кажется, как дом. И он почти упал, почти лежит, и совсем уж не может контролировать разъезжающееся в улыбке лицо, — поедем, прибьёшь?

И они едут, и Ибо прямо с порога, сдирая с них обоих одежду, совершенно заебывает Сяо Чжаня просьбами что-нибудь с ним сделать, или сказать, что он хочет, чтобы Ибо с ним сделал, так, что Сяо Чжань, озверев, и потеряв надежду заткнуть его поцелуями, запихивает ему в рот скомканную футболку, и Ибо обмякает в его руках потрясенно и покорно, и это, и чувство вины Ибо как-то определяет положение, в котором они оказываются в кровати.

Ибо лежит на спине, а Сяо Чжань сидит сверху у него на бёдрах, обхватив оба их члена руками, и дрочит так медленно, что Ибо хочется орать и умолять, чтоб хоть немного быстрее, но он только выгибается, и ловит движения своих бёдер, бессознательно начинающих подкидывать изнывающий член навстречу движению мучительно нежных рук. 

Потом Сяо Чжань выпускает член Ибо, который тяжело шлепается о живот, сдвигается вперёд, и начинает тереться об него промежностью и задницей, продолжая медленно дрочить себе рукой.

Ибо мало этого для оргазма, но возбуждающе невероятно, и он стонет:  
— Бля, я не выживу, твоя задница, Чжань... Чжань, а у меня и нет ничего, я вообще не готовился

Сяо Чжань очень довольно улыбается, и склоняется над ним, снова прижимаясь членом к члену, притираясь животом, сосками, всем своим телом, которое Ибо так заценил под ярким направленным светом в клубе всего несколько часов назад. И шепчет в ухо:  
— А я вот очень рассчитывал оказаться с тобой в постели после вечеринки. И к этому как раз готовился.

И этого давления и трения и признания оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы ещё немного отложить проникающий секс, потому что Ибо кончает, и смеётся, и просит прощения, и просит, скажи мне ещё раз, скажи, и тогда я снова. 

И Сяо Чжань шепчет ему на ухо, как он хотел его, как готовился, как хочет, и Ибо вставляет в него пальцы, и у него снова, и он очень, очень-очень старается.

***

— Извини, но я должен спросить, меня так и грызёт. Почему ты уехал с вечеринки, ничего мне не сказав?

— Потому что я уехал позже тебя. Пытался в туалете убедить всех по-очереди по телефону, что не нужно ничего срочно решать, и все можно оставить до выяснения проблемы с сетью. Чтобы вернуться к тебе... Но не сумел, и тебя упустил.

— Тебе всё-таки стоило меня прибить,— шепчет Ибо, вжимаясь в горячее тело рядом.

— Не вопрос, — засыпая, бормочет Сяо Чжань, поглаживая что-то, что попало под пальцы, сыто не различая что именно, уже за границей яви.


End file.
